Mystic Messenger Oneshots, Scenarios, and Headcanons
by Tobie Wrought
Summary: Some stories I wrote on Tumblr that I want to share with people. I love receiving criticism, so please tell me how these are! T for language
1. V x MC Meteor Shower

"Jihyun, are you sure it's here?" He nods eagerly, parking the car in an empty, grassy field at the edge of a forest. There was a meteor shower scheduled for tonight, and he was hoping to take some photographs of it. You two brought your telescope (A Celestron NexStar 6 SE), and a picnic blanket to rest on since you both plan on staying for a while. Once the car stops, you immediately get out and open the trunk, delicately lifting out the telescope in its case. You remove the case, and position it, angling it just right so it looks up around the place where you both assume the meteors will be.

He turns the key, and shuts off the car, stepping out to meet you. His arms wrap around you from behind, his head resting on yours. You smile softly, and lay an arm on his, leaning into him. You both sigh in content, gazing up.

"I'm glad we made it," he whispers, and you smile, turning around to kiss him. Both of you know he's not just talking about the location. You were both very lucky to still be alive...although you try not to dwell on that too much. A bright light passes across the sky, and you jump, gasping. Jihyun gently pulls away, kissing your cheek softly before busying himself over by the telescope. He's hoping to get some shots up close, and knowing his photography skill, you have no doubt in your mind they'll turn out stunning. As he begins to take photographs, you hum a soft song to yourself, and laugh as you watch the meteors across the sky.

Jihyun pauses, turning to watch you. As you continue to swirl in the grass, he begins to take pictures. After a few minutes, you notice, and outstretch an arm, offering him a dance. He smiles, and sets his camera on the car, resting his arms on your waist. You both sway from side to side softly as you hum, your head resting on his chest. You look up to him, and his breath stops; with the light from the meteors reflecting in your eyes, you look so much more perfect than you normally do...even though he never thought that was possible. He smiles, and kisses you as the final meteors cross the sky. You close your eyes, and hug him tightly.

"MC?" You open your eyes, and yawn. Giggling, you smile happily.

"Yes, Jihyun?" He stops moving, brushing a hand through your hair.

"Throughout all this time, you have stayed with me. You have changed my life for the better, every single day. From the time I first met you, my life has only improved. You've been so, so patient with me, and I thank you for that. I love seeing your smile, and...I'd like to see it every day, for the rest of my life." He gets down on one knee, and you smile widely, tears pricking at your eyes. He pulls out a small black box, and reveals a beautiful ring.

"MC, would you marry me?" His eyes shined with tears, hopeful and terrified at the same time. You nod eagerly, and begin to sob.

"Thank you...god I love you, Jihyun!" He stands up, and holds you so tightly. You gasp, and hug him back, sobbing into his shoulder joyfully. After several minutes, you both separate, and he pulls out the ring.

"May I?" You nod, blushing as he places the ring on your finger, gently sliding it up before kissing your hand. You smile, and hold his hand, walking back to pack up the stuff. Once you both do, you drive back. At a stop light, you turn on the light, and take a picture of your hand. Logging into the messenger, you post the picture. No words, no explanation.

On the way home, you both laugh as both of your phones are ringing off the hook.


	2. Saeyoung x MC Nightmare

" _Saeyoung, I just don't...I don't love you anymore. I'm sorry, but I think we would be better off alone." His breathing stopped as he froze in horror; this couldn't be real, please let it merely be a nightmare._

" _M-MC? What do you mean, what are you saying? Of course we're not, we're best together!" She sighed, turning away as she fidgeted with her suitcase._

" _You heard me, Saeyoung. I just don't feel like I love you anymore. Whatever we had, whatever that was, it's not just gone…" She looks him dead in the eye._

" _It was never there to begin with."_

" _W-What?"_

" _I never loved you. I never have, and it's time you knew. I'm leaving, and I'm not coming back. I've deleted the messenger. I'm sorry." With that she stood up, pausing before she hesitantly kissed his cheek, and walked out the door._

 _It shut behind her, and he sat there for hours, waiting for her to return, or to wake up._

 _She never returned._

He sat up in his bed, gasping for breath. It was just a dream, thank God. He paused, and felt the bed next to him; it was cold. His heart stopped as his eyes widened, before burying his face in his hands, curled in a tight ball as his breathing quickened. You were gone, just like in his dream. How? When? What did he do wrong?

"Saeyoung? Saeyoung, are you okay?!" You rushed over, setting the cup of water down by the bed before gently holding his arms. He reached over and grabbed you, tugging you into his chest, and you noticed his fast heart rate.

"Love, you need to calm down, okay? Here…" You pressed one of his hands to your chest so he heard your heartbeat. "Try to match yours with mine, alright?" He nodded, gasping for breath as he stared at you. He thought he lost you, that he would never see you again.

But you were still there, holding him. Loving him.

His breathing slowed as he realized you were there, and you weren't leaving. You were helping him, of course he's okay. You're okay.

"Don't...promise me you won't leave me." You pause, and understand what happened before nodding.

"Of course, Saeyoung. I would never, ever leave you. I love you so much, and you handled this so well. It's okay, you can keep crying, you need to let some emotions out."

He continued to cry (even though he never realized he was), rested his face on your chest as you ran a hand through his hair softly, humming various lullabies to help calm him down. Over time, his body slowly relaxed, the tension being released as he yawned. You smiled softly, and gently pushed him onto the bed, lying next to him. Saeyoung immediately turned over, holding you tightly. You smiled, and kissed his cheek.

"I love you, Saeyoung. Sleep well." After about ten minutes, you had drifted off to sleep. He ran a hand through your hair, watching as your mouth curved to a smile, and he was relieved that you weren't plagued with the same problems he had.

"And I love you, MC. Forever and always."


	3. Saeyoug as a Dad

Probably the nicest dad around

He'd be pretty paranoid tbh, due to his upbringing

He'd do background checks on the parents of your friends, and he'd hack into the security cameras of wherever you were going

That being said, he wouldn't be overbearing

He'd let you do what you wanted as long as you didn't put yourself or others into danger, or harmed anyone else or yourself in any way.

Also, you'd have no trouble with homework.

He wouldn't do it for you, but you'd be pretty intelligent since you're not only his kid, but you're living with him.

You'd learn random things.

If there were any bullies, he'd kick their asses immediately.

Not physically, but their social lives would be wrecked.

Not to mention that you'd be pretty good with ruining them, you'd definitely be involved.

Even if it was just pushing the final key on the keyboard, he would make sure you would get even the slightest satisfaction with getting revenge…*clears throat*

he would make sure to handle the situation responsibly, first talking with the parents and principal before going all out an them.

He'd be fine with you dating, as long as he knows the person and knows that they are responsible.

Birthdays would be the best, since he would go all out.

Literally, every kid would be jealous of you since he gets the best gifts and the COOLEST parties ever.


	4. V x MC x Jumin Relationship Headcanons

Cuddliest relationship ever

Whenever you guys cuddle, Jumin's in the middle.

Unless V has a panic attack, then he is, and both of you whisper reassuring and comforting things to him.

Likewise, if you have a nightmare or panic attack, they'll do the same for you.

When this happens, V's hold on you is very tight

Jumin holds you a bit tighter, as though he wants to protect you.

There are so many pictures of you and Jumin

But it didn't take long for you both to realize V wasn't in that many

So now the house has many framed pictures of you three (and oftentimes Elizabeth the 3rd)/li

V is smiling and appears to be so happy in all of them.

Jumin only remembers him being this happy before Rika, and he's so freaking relieved to see his boyfriend back to how he used to be

With the last one, that isn't to say that he doesn't have lasting complications from the toxic relationship

He frequently has panic attacks and nightmares

He will only calm down if you two are with him, but he doesn't feel comfortable being touched during panic attacks.

It hurts you two to be unable to hold him during the panic attacks, but it relieves both you and Jumin to know that your presence is helping him, and you both respect him (of course, this should go without saying.)

When Jumin goes on a business trip, or V goes for photography, the other two always accompany, since none of you can stand being apart for very long

If there ever is a time when you can't be with each other, expect long Skype calls and lots of tissues used.

If it's Jumin that's gone, he will instruct the chef on each meal for the entire time he's gone. He honestly doesn't care about the nutritional value at that point, and makes sure the chef cooks your favorite food.

Although, he will make sure you're getting enough fruits and vegetables. He doesn't want either you or V to get sick!

He also calls constantly, from a two minute break to several hours.

If it's V, he'll have Skype on all night so it seems like he's sleeping next to you two. He'll also write really cute cards before he leaves and places them in his favorite spots (not to mention a few in yours and Jumin's)

They normally involve something really cute and cheesy, but also a lot of poems and whatnot

When they both get home, there will be a few days where they'll stay home, and just talk.


	5. Zen x MC 1965

**Trigger warnings: Death, suicide**

" _You saw me spinning from the corner of your eye_

 _You saw me spinning like it's 1965"_

It's a beautiful day, the city was quieter than usual. 1965 is playing from your phone, sitting on the window. You are washing the dishes, wearing your favorite sweater and jeans. As you notice the song on the radio, you begin to sing along, not realizing Zen has already woken up from his sleep. You had let him sleep in since he was late at rehearsals, and only came home in the early morning.

" _You saw me spinning from the corner of your eye_

 _And you touched my neck like your beauty baby child"_

Zen yawns, stretching as he slowly walks towards the kitchen of the apartment. He notices the windows open and clean-were you doing spring cleaning? He smiles softly to himself, not surprised at your kindness but no less grateful. He pauses in the living room as he hears you singing. As he realizes what song is playing, his smile widens and he tiptoes in behind you.

" _I never had somebody touch me like I'm glass with a moon bird kiss"_

He wraps his arms around you, smiling as he kisses your neck, causing you to jump.

"Zen!"

" _Could we go back to the world we had?_

 _With a love so sweet it makes me sad_

 _Can we go back to the world we had?_

 _It's the world we've been dreaming of."_

You smile as you hear him sing, and you dry your hands on the towel as you turn to him. He holds your arms, and slowly wraps them around his neck. He then places his on your waist, humming along to the music softly. You both sing together, smiling at each other lovingly.

" _Cut like diamonds we were made to last_

 _Can we go back to the world we had?_

 _It's the world we've been dreaming of."_

You lay your head on his chest, and he smiles as he runs a hand through your hair. His heart feels like it is going to burst with how much he loves you, seeing you so peaceful and...perfect. You hum along as he sings, the spring breeze blowing through the windows into the clean apartment, the kitchen smelling of cinnamon from the rolls baking in the oven, and the clean smelling dish soap.

" _You heard me singing like a vision from the past_

 _You heard me singing from a flower petal bath_

 _You heard me singing like a vision from the past_

 _And said from your lips "it's the heaven that we're in"_

You shriek in surprise as he picks you up, twirling you around before setting you down again. You both step to the side, and spin slowly before stepping into the living room. The fan circulates the air, causing his hair to fly behind him as you both twirl together slowly and softly. You begin to sing, and he blushes, holding onto you a bit tighter.

" _I felt forever when I laid against your chest,_

 _Forever when you said I look my best._

 _I felt forever when I laid against your chest_

 _In the August light"_

You lean up, and peck his lips softly before tugging him into another spin. His eyes stare into yours, appearing so lost, so in love it made you feel nervous. You smile softly, and his heart nearly explodes. His face is red, and he kisses you softly.

"I love you," he whispers against your lips, his own curving into a soft smile to match your own as you rock back and forth.

" _Can we go back to the world we had?_

 _With a love so sweet it makes me sad._

 _Can we go back to the world we had?_

 _It's the world we've been dreaming of."_

Gasping, you sit up, staring ahead of you in the dark room illuminated by the television. Normally, dreams like this would bring a smile to your face, but this time you collapse in tears, curling in on yourself. Sobs wrack your entire body as the newscaster talks about the latest tragedies.

 _I don't belong here_

 _I don't belong here_

 _I don't belong here"]_

They already moved o, a few days ago. You checked the time, it was nearly six. You had to get ready.

 _I don't belong here._

The ride was long and dreary. It was sunny outside, but everything about it seemed...grey. Cars turned to the side for the limousine passing by, noticing the C&R symbol engraved on it. Driver Kim was giving you sympathetic glances the entire ride there. You arrive at the church, and slowly walk in, your black outfit giving away your reason to be there. You're met with the sight of Jaehee, clearly waiting for you. She smiles a watery smile, tears already threatening to fall. You greet her with a stoic expression, unable to smile or even frown.

"Hello, MC. How are you doing?" You both know the question is pointless to ask, everyone knows you haven't left Zen's...your apartment since that day. The day you were told he was hit by a drunk driver while leaving his rehearsal. He had never come home. It was to be a closed casket funeral, since his body was badly mutilated from being run over.

 _You saw me spinning from the corner of your eye_

 _You saw me spinning like it's 1965_

 _You saw me spinning from the corner of your eye_

 _In the August light…_

Another ride, after the ceremony, to the cemetery. Jumin paid for him to go in the nicest plot available, with an angel above his grave. On the ride there, everyone was giving you concerned glances, clearly worrying about your mental state.

 _I don't belong here_

 _I don't belong here_

 _I don't belong here_

 _I don't belong here_

As the coffin is lowered into the ground, you finally break down into tears. Sobs wrack your body as you collapse on the grass, nearly screaming in agony and longing for him to come back, to _just wake up, just come back to me damn it!_

Before the dirt is dropped, Jaehee and Yoosung help you up, tears streaming down their faces as well. V stands off to the side with a heartbroken expression, understanding your pain all too well.

"Come on, MC. Let's get you back to your home, so you can calm down." You nod at Jaehee's words, and Jumin walks over to rub your shoulder before conversing with Saeyoung. He glances over at you, and nods rather seriously, much unlike how he normally is. You wonder what is going on between the two.

Later on, at home, you stand in the middle of the living room, sobbing yet again. You wrap your arms around yourself, desperately imagining it's him, cradling you and wiping your tears away. Your voice, broken, cracks as you call out his name.

" _Can we go back to the world we had?_

 _With a love so sweet it makes me sad._

 _Can we go back to the world we had_

 _It's the world I've been dreaming of."_

All of a sudden, you stop crying, and stand. Walking slowly, you stumble towards the bedroom, with the balcony open wide. You step out, peering back at the picture of you and Zen together. He's holding you, and you're both smiling widely as you laugh, his gaze focused only on you. You grab the picture, clutching it against your chest as you sit on the railing. Staring up at the camera above you, you notice it's activated again-clearly, that was what Jumin had asked Saeyoung to do. You wave, and peer out over the city. You laugh, a choked sob coming out as well as tears well up in your eyes.

" _Can we go back to the world we had?_

 _Cut like diamonds we were made to last_

 _Can we go back to the world we had?_

 _It's the world I've been dreaming of…"_

Taking one last look at the camera, you hear the apartment door crash open.

"MC!" You hear Saeyoung scream as he runs through the house. You smile back as he reaches the bedroom.

"Goodbye, Saeyoung. I'll tell Zen you said hello." He screams and runs towards you as you fall, passing out long before you hit the ground.

Glass shattered across the ground, sirens piercing the silence as Saeyoung calls the rest of the RFA, sobbing.

He didn't want to tell them that they had lost two members in two weeks.

 _Can we go back to the world we had?_

 _It's the world I've been dreaming of._


	6. Zen x Depressed MC

p style="margin: 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"(A/N: So, obvious trigger warning here for depression. This doesn't mention anything like self harm or anything else, just the feeling and struggle of depression. I hope I portrayed depression properly, and that this may help anyone who needs a bit of comforting. Please know I'm always here to talk! I think I'll turn this into a series, request a character from any fandom listed and I'll write it! Thank you so much, and I hope you like it!)/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"span style="font-weight: bold;" /span/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"You feel so…numb, as if nothing matters anymore. Everything seems to be so far away and distant, and nothing you do changes it. It all feels so hopeless, and the world, along with people, life, feels millions of miles away. You feel so separated, distant, from everyone, including your boyfriend, Zen. You begin to believe that he doesn't care. Who would, with all your annoying needs and wants? With your constant need for attention and love, anyone would get sick of you, and rather quickly at that./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"You told him everything about you, except for this-your depression. Why would you? He'd leave you if he knew. It would reveal your weakness, your suffering, and he didn't need that sort of stress, that much of a burden to weigh upon him. So, you suffer alone./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"Until today, when it all becomes too much./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"Everything feels as though it's weighing on you, and you snap. Sobbing, you rock back and forth on the bed, your self deprecating thoughts ringing throughout your head and echoing throughout the room as you voice them. Nothing you do matters, you're so useless. Everyone hates you deep down, isn't it obvious? Zen deserves better, he'll move on soon enough./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"You shake your head-you can't think like that. Maybe you'll call him, so he can reassure you? Picking up the phone, you dial his number, but it goes to voicemail. Your eyes widen, maybe he doesn't care afterall? You call again, two, three more times, and finally toss your phone onto the bed, collapsing in tears again. He doesn't care, he never did, you're so worthless god damnit why can't you do anything right you worthless piece of-/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;""Babe? Where are you?! I saw your missed calls, I had my phone off for rehearsals and came home as soon as I could!" You look around; it's growing dark, you've been crying for hours longer than you thought. You begin to feel it, your eyes burning and body aching from sitting in the same curled up position you were in for hours on end. You sniffle, and he quickly enters the bedroom. His eyes soften when he sees you, panic evident on his face./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;""M-MC? Are…are you okay? Here, let me come over." He slowly steps towards you, seeming surprisingly calm. Inside, however, his heart is racing. How long have you been dealing with this? Why didn't you tell him? What is going on?!/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"He shakes his head when he hears you try to catch your breath again, and he sits on the bed, setting you on his lap. He slowly rocks you back and forth, humming softly into your ear as he tries desperately to help in any way he can. He clearly hates seeing you like this, but he's terrified since this is the first time he's been around when it happened, and to him it's very obvious that this isn't the first time./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;""Babe…how long has this been going on?" You look away from him, unwilling to see his saddened expression, his eyes that must be filled with disappointment at your secret keeping, your weakness, your failure./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;""A-a few years…" You reply in a broken whisper, your saddened and hoarse voice shattering his heart. His eyes well up with tears, and he tilts your head gently to look at him./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;""Hey…it's alright. I don't know why you didn't tell me, but it's okay. I know it's hard to trust people with things like this, I won't hold it against you. I never will. I'll support you in whatever you do, whether you go to the doctor or not, talk to a therapist or not, tell your friends or not. If you never want me to bring it up again, I won't. If you want to discuss it, I will. Please don't ever feel obligated to tell me something, okay? I'll love you unconditionally, no matter what." His eyes, instead of showing you the disappointment you are expecting, show love and understanding. You manage a shaky smile, and he laughs softly, running a hand through your hair./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;""There we go, good job. You can do this, you can beat this, and I'll be here the entire time, supporting you in all of your decisions."/p 


	7. 707 x MC Hanahaki Disease (ANGST)

(Thank you for the request! I actually made a playlist on Spotify to write all of this. WARNING: there is no happy ending. There's blood and angst, and heartbreak. This also mixes Jumin and Saeyoung's route a bit. This is when Saeyoung is still trying to help his brother, but MC ends up with Jumin. Thank you, and enjoy! Btw I hope my explanation is correct and covers everything... ^.^)

Hanahaki Disease- A fictional disease where the victim is experiencing unrequited love, and begins to have plants (particularly flowers) grow in their lungs. This can cause them to die from choking on blood and flowers. However, there is a surgery the victim can undergo to remove the infection. The catch: they lose their love for the person.

It was agony, watching them with him. Saeyoung thought everything was great, with how they responded to him in the chat room, their "flirting" and jokes at the expense of the others. However, when the time came, they rushed off to help Jumin, and the next thing anyone knew they were preparing for marriage. It broke his heart into so many pieces it could never be healed, with all the struggles he had been through. His mother despised him, his brother now hated him for something he never meant to do, and now it appears as though MC is the same.

Okay, maybe he was exaggerating. They didn't hate him, they just didn't, well, _love_ him. Everyone knew, except for MC, apparently. Zen sent him pitying looks whenever Jumin and his spouse were acting especially lovey-dovey, and Yoosung sympathized with him, fake-gagging and complaining about how he's never dated anyone. Even Jaehee, who didn't like him all that much, would pat him on his shoulder.

Of course, he never let on just how bad it was. Whenever anyone would do any of the above actions, he'd shrug it off, laughing and mocking the new couple lightheartedly. Of course, occasionally he took things too far, but everyone just brushed it off, since he normally didn't know where to stop with his jokes.

It wasn't much of a surprise to him, however, when the first few petals came. He had heard of this disease, "Hanahaki Disease", Saeyoung had even seen some agents experience it. This sort of thing wasn't too uncommon in his field of work, since people like him could never have relationships, anyway. However, this only proved to him how far he had fallen, and just how doomed he was.

The petals lasted about half a month, but then they began preparations for another party. It had been about half a year since the last one, and since the first one was smaller, everyone decided to host a larger one sooner than usual. This caused Saeyoung to be around MC more often. MC, with their bright attitude, and infinitely kind nature. It was as if they could do no wrong...at least in Saeyoung's eyes.

On Tuesday, a week after the preparations began, Saeran heard what sounded like gagging coming from Saeyoung's room. Seeing as their relationship had been improving (albeit rather slowly), he felt a twinge of concern. He knocked on the door softly, then a little harder after nothing happened.

"Saeyoung…?" The gagging stopped for a moment.  
"...What is it?" Saeran's eyes widened in surprise. Saeyoung's voice was hoarse and scratchy.

"I'm coming in, are you okay?" The gagging began again, and Saeran quickly opened the door, and gasped. "What the hell…"

Bloody petals were scattered on the floor, and Saeyoung was holding something soft yellow in his hand. Saeran walked a bit closer, and hesitantly reached out to brush over his hand. Saeyoung looked up at him, and he noticed blood speckled around his brother's mouth and chin. Saeyoung slowly opened his hand, and revealed a bloody daffodil. Saeran looked shocked.

"What...what's going on? Where did that come from?" Saeyoung turned his head away, and muttered something under his breath. "What? I couldn't hear you. Speak up." Saeran's face was pale from worry and disgust from the blood.

"I...have you heard of Hanahaki Disease?" Saeran pauses for a moment, thinking back before nodding.

"I think so? It sounds familiar."

"Basically, I, uh...love someone, and they don't love me back. I have these flowers growing in my lungs, and eventually, I either get surgery, or, uh...I die."

Saeran doesn't remember much of the explanation, his ears ringing after hearing the last part. The word "die" was echoing like a bell in his head, repeating and crossing over itself before it slowly faded into one thought:

"I'm...I'm going to lose you, aren't I?" Saeyoung appeared surprised, finally looking up at him.

"N-not necessarily! I could live, if I get a surgery." Saeyoung's face fell as he thought of it. Saeran glared at him.

"Well? Why haven't you done it yet! Why are you hesitating? You have plenty of money, too." Saeyoung shook his head, his eyes welling up.

"You don't understand...if I get the surgery, I'll never love this person again." Saeran sighed, running a hand through his hair, which was starting to grow back to red.

"...Who is it?"

"You know who it is." Saeran nods, and hesitantly pulls his brother into a hug.

"I...I don't want to lose you. We've just started to repair our relationship, and now this? Do you not care about me?" Saeyoung jerks away.

"Of course I do! It's just...with the procedure, there's a very high chance that I'll never experience love again in any form. That would mean I won't love my friends, MC, or even you. I'll have no inspiration for anything. I'll just be a...shell, I suppose. I can't live like that. Either way, I'm basically dead." Saeran nods slowly.

"I understand...we'll find a way to cure this. I promise you."

The party occurred next week on Friday. The guests had all arrived, and everyone was enjoying the party. Even Saeyoung was, although everyone was clearly concerned for him. The light in his eyes was gone, and even though he laughed and made jokes, everyone had noticed the difference. He was pale, and incredibly thin, since he was losing so much blood and could hardly eat due to the thorns in his throat. Saeran seemed more closed off too, almost as if he was grieving. MC noticed, being the considerate person they are, and tried to talk to both of them. However, whenever they even got close to Saeyoung, he began to cough, and would rush off to the bathroom or grab a tissue from a pack he was carrying around. Deeming him to be catching a cold, or allergies, MC decided to talk to the others.

Everything was fine until around the end, when they were all heading out to hang around, celebrating the success of the party. They were all laughing and joking, until they heard Saeran shout behind them. Zen and Yoosung turned, and as soon as Jumin looked, he began to call emergency services as Jaehee froze in shock. Jihyun rushed forward but was beat by MC running towards the twins, and dropping to the ground where Saeyoung had fallen.

"Saeyoung! What's wrong?" He begins to choke.

 _Nonononono. Not around her, please not around her._

As everyone watches, he gags, and out comes a solitary yellow petal. Jumin narrows his eyes in concern, unsure of what's going on, similar to Jaehee and Yoosung being confused. Zen's eyes widen, and he gasps.

"Saeyoung...why didn't you tell any of us?" Saeyoung shakes his head, falling until he's flat on the ground since his knees gave in, and he continues to retch until a full flower comes out. MC runs a hand through his hair.

"Sae...who is it? Who's causing this?" He shakes his head again, and Saeran tries to pull him up. They can all hear the ambulance sirens in the distance, coming closer.

"Hey, just hold on a little longer, okay? They're almost here, you'll be fine." Saeyoung gags again, and another flower grows out of his throat, but his eyes widen as the thorns begin to scratch his throat, cutting deep. The flower is still attached, and he feels more growing from it. He rolls over onto his back as he continues to cough up blood, the vines reaching out of his throat and trailing down his face, wrapping loosely around his neck and arms. Saeran screams, and holds onto him, head resting on his chest.

"Don't you dare! _Don't you fucking dare leave me, goddammit_! I...I can't do this without you." Saeyoung reaches up and trails a shaky, pale hand down his face, and runs it through his hair to comfort him, just like what he does when Saeran has a nightmare.

"Y-You'll be...just...fine…" he manages to make out, choking for breath as his face turns slightly blue. He holds his hand, and looks at him. "You're...so...strong." He turns to MC. "T-Take care...of...h-him." She shakes her head.

"N-no no no, you're not allowed to die. Saeyoung, stop talking like that! You'll live, I promise you'll live. You're too young to die, don't leave us! Don't...don't leave me. Don't leave Saeran. Don't leave all your friends...please. Don't go." He smiles weakly, flowers beginning to spread out of his mouth, blossoming on the vines.

"...I love you."

The ambulance was too late.


End file.
